1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device for a stockroom. In particular, the present invention relates to a tubular lock that can be directly actuated and unlocked by a key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 202701 issued on Mar. 21, 1993 and entitled xe2x80x9cLOCKING MECHANISM FOR A TUBULAR LOCKxe2x80x9d discloses a tubular lock comprising an outer handle, a spindle, a plate, a post, and a fixing disc. The tubular lock further comprises an inner handle that has a spindle having a protrusion engaged in a groove of a sleeve. A push button and an actuating tube are mounted in the sleeve. An end of a return spring is attached to an end face of the sleeve, and the other of the return spring is attached to the push button to bias the push button out of the inner handle via an opening in the inner handle. When one is outside the door to which the tubular lock is mounted, a proper key, if the tubular lock is in a locked state, must be used to turn the plate, which, in turn, causes rotation of the actuating tube and returning motion of the push button, thereby unlocking the tubular lock. Then, the outer handle is turned for opening the door.
The operational procedure is troublesome for such a tubular lock, as the key must be used to unlatch the tubular lock and the outer handle must be then turned. Thus, the use of the tubular lock is not convenient, and the tubular lock has a complicated structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tubular lock that can be directly actuated and unlocked by a key. Namely, the door to which the tubular lock is mounted can be directly unlocked when using the key from outside.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular lock that can be directly actuated and unlocked by a key and that has a simple structure.
A tubular lock can be directly actuated and unlocked by a key and comprises an inner lock assembly mounted to an inner side of a door and an outer lock assembly mounted to an outer side of the door. The inner lock assembly comprises an inner handle for turning a driving wheel of a latch assembly to thereby retract a latch bolt. The outer lock assembly comprises a lock and an actuating member operably connected between a drive member and a lock core of the lock. The driving wheel can be driven by an actuating tube of the drive member to thereby retract the latch bolt.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.